The overall objective of the National Heart, Lung, and Blood Institute (NHLBI) DNA Re-sequencing and Genotyping (RS &G) Program is to obtain eliable, rapid, and cost-efficient DNA re-sequencing and genotyping of candidate genomic regions potentially important in the disease pathways of heart, lung, blood, and sleep disorders. This re-sequencing and genotyping information will assist ongoing investigations of the genetic components involved in the cause, variable outcome, and progression of heart, lung, blood, and sleep diseases and disorders.